


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP1 "How to Save A Princess Part 1"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Melog, Multi, Princess Catra (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: ITs back again a whole new season. Next EP will be Sunday late. After the next one ill try to go back to a EP every two days like before.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP1 "How to Save A Princess Part 1"

SHE-RA Season 7  
EP 1  
“How to Save A Princess Part 1”

A Thousand years ago

A king sat on a throne made of stone as his advisers piled in the large throne room. The king himself had long blonde hair going down halfway down his back with two braids framing his face and blues eyes.

“Sire Horde Prime’s fleet is moving closer to Eternia as we speak” The adviser squeaked.

“How long?” The king asked.

“Any day now sire could even be hours and there is more bad news” another man said.

“What bad news?” The king growled. 

“Etheria has been destroyed” The adviser said quickly.

“What!” yelled the king slamming his large fist on his throne.

“Yes, we attempted to fire the Heart of Etheria at the incoming fleet and then the planet was gone” The adviser said. 

“Horde Prime” The king began to say before a woman appeared in the throne room wearing green snake armor. 

“Do not worry great king, I have a plan to save us from the incoming attack” The women said with a bow.

“Oh really?” The king asked leaning back on his throne.

“Why yes I saw this attack coming and even though I am bound to this castle my loyalty will always be with its king oh mighty Greyskull” The women said.

“Teela you have always spoken great words of wisdom; we will follow your lead. So, my great lady what is your plan?” King Greyskull asked as Teela just gave him a smile.

……………………………..

Present Time

Catra opened her eyes and she was in some short of house made of wood. Catra sat up she was on a bed with white sheets and beside her was Glimmer and Entrapta with Bow and Melog on another bed across the room. There was no other furniture and Catra could see trees outside the window. Catra got out of the bed and scanned the room for Adora but there was no sign of her. 

“If your looking for the Princess she is not here” A women’s voice echoed through the room as a small circle of the rooms floor turned to ice. A woman with platinum flowing blonde hair and vivid pink eyes raised from the circle of ice. 

“It’s you” Catra spat.

“Nice to meet you again Lady Catra and I am grateful it is in slightly better terms” Anastasia said with a curtsey. 

“How do you know my name?” Catra asked.

“The princess mumbles it in her sleep an awful lot” Anastasia said.

“Adora! Where is she?” Catra demanded.

“I can’t tell you that yet” Anastasia said.

“Oh, I’ll make you talk” Catra said getting into a fighting stance.

“Its not like I don’t plan on ever telling you but for now we must find the traitor in your group before I let any of you near the princess” Anastasia said.

“What do you mean traitor?” Catra asked.

“The princess has been poisoned it is why she is having trouble with her power” Anastasia said as Catra’s eyes went wide. After a pause Anastasia went on “Crystal poisoning to be exact, someone in your little group has been giving her small doses of the poison over time for about two months for her to get this bad” Anastasia finished.

“You can’t possibly think it was me, Sparkles, Entrapta or Bow I mean they would die for her, me too Catra finished.

“Well I can not rule it out as far as I was told by the goddess it was your group that set out for space around that time and the person that poisoned the princess had to be present on your trip. I tried to weed out the traitor myself with our mock fight in the castle but either the traitor is a good actor or.” Anastasia said before Catra interrupted her.

“Or none of us are” Catra said.

“That’s not possible Adora had to be poisoned for months to get in the condition she is in now” Anastasia countered.

“I need to see her” Catra said 

“You can’t I placed the Princess in coma to heal her leg and to slow down the poison which is choking her magic” Anastasia said. 

“You did what?” Catra asked now starting to panic a little for Adora’s safety. 

“I am on your side….as long as you are not the traitor that is” Anastasia said. 

“I am not, and neither are they” Catra said.

“Well only one way to find out, I have a mission for us to claim the antidote for the Princess” Anastasia said.

“Wait if you’re coming who is watching Adora?” Catra asked.

“Oh she is safe for the time being, I will explain outside where the others are waiting and do wake up your friends now you guys have been asleep for a week now they should have plenty of rest” Anastasia said. 

………………………

Adam sat on his golden crystal throne as nine SHE-RA’s bowed before him in service of their new king. 

“This is now a new age as you know the SHE-RA of Sight Amber chose to remain loyal to my father and thus we have taken her sword of protection and put her in the dungeon awaiting her trial. You will be hailed as the Nine till we reclaim the SHE-RA of Beauty’s and Mind’s swords” Adam said.

The SHE-RA’s remained silent and still bowed before their king. 

“I know some of you may feel a little betrayed but remember you would have all been sacrificed if it wasn’t for me, so keep that in mind under your service, you are all dismissed” Adam said as the SHE-RA’s all left eh throne room. 

“We should keep an eye on Kara” Keldor said walking in after they left.

“I got that feeling too” Adam said with a sigh. 

“Don’t worry my king in time they will see you did the right thing” Keldor said with a bow.

“Yea your right any news on my sister?” Adam asked.

“None…. wherever Anastasia took her is beyond our reach, but shouldn’t your focus be on that sorceress that came with Adora?” Keldor asked eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, I know she is the key to finding the goddesses and freeing the Sorceress from her imprisonment, however if we find Adora we find Glimmer as well. I get what I want, and the Sorceress gets what she wants” Adam said. 

“Yes, my king, I will continue to look into it” Keldor said.

“Uncle before you go, I wanted to ask why you gave Lilly and Megan a kill order on Adora?” Adam asked his voice as sharp as steel. 

“I thought it prudent” Keldor began before Adam interrupted him.

“Don’t ever over step your command again my sister is vital to the Sorceress plans and if you ever do something like this again I may have you join my father at his execution do I make myself clear?” Adam asked.

“Crystal clear” Keldor said. 

“When you find Adora you will not send Lilly or Megan, you will come directly to me and ill decide the best course of action uncle” Adam finished.

“Yes, my King” Keldor said with a bow before walking out of the throne room.

“Enjoy your rule however short it maybe my nephew” Keldor said under his breath with a smile.

…………………

“Hey Adora” Catra’s voice.

“Your never alone” Bow’s voice

“She’s’ not normal Adora is different” Shadow Weaver’s voice.

“I am a coward” Angelica’s voice.

“Its like you said we have to trust in our friends” Glimmers voice rang.

“You will become stronger than they ever knew” Mara’s voice.

“You are everything I hoped you to be” Adam’s voice.

“Just this once please stay!” Catra’s voice.

“err” Adora groaned. Adora opened her eyes to see she was laying on green tile. Adora quickly recognized the green tile and got to her knees “I am in the Fright Zone?” She mumbled.

“So, this is Etheria I wander” Said a blue hair woman holding a staff looking out a window with her back turned to Adora. 

“You’re the SHE-RA of Mind!” Adora said eyes wide opened. 

“Yes and no worries I am not after your vault this time” Chloe said still looking out the window waiting for Adora to join her. “Is this really Etheria?” Chloe asked when Adora finally joined her at the window.

Adora took a minute to look out of the window. It was the Fright Zone and for the first time in Adora’s life the place looked so foreign to her she wandered how she ever thought this was home. “This is only a small part of Etheria where I grew up” Adora said.

“So, you did grow up here explains why your mind sends us here every time I enter” Chloe said.

“Adora” Chloe said as she turned to face Adora. “You have saved not only myself but my sister as well we are forever in your debt”.

“Um your welcome” Adora said relaxing a little. 

“Well its good I don’t have kick you out of here again” Mara said from behind them.

Adora and Chloe turned around and Mara was still transformed into SHE-RA.

“Mara…. So, I assume you didn’t betray Eterina I take it” Chloe said. 

“I did refuse an order and plunged Etheria into a different dimension but no I did not betray Eternia. The blast from the Heart of Etheria would have destroyed an innocent planet maybe more on its way to Prime’s fleet” Mara said.

“It would have saved the galaxy” Chloe said.

After a moment of silence “Perhaps but at what costs?” Mara said.

Chloe did not answer but she seemed to accept this answer and softened or at least what Adora could see in her expression.

“So why are we here?” Adora asked

Chole set her attention back on Adore “I put you in coma to slow down the poison that has been effecting your powers and to mend your broken leg” Chloe said. 

“Wait I really been poisoned!” Adora said in shock.

“Yes, crystal poisoned, a rare poison that usually has no affect on people other then immortals and you” Chole said.

“Why is that?” Adora asked.

“Because you create magic within you” Mara answered.

“Correct, tiny crystals are growing inside of you draining the magic as soon as your body produces it, every time you use your powers those crystals grow and drain more magic each time you turn into SHE-RA. Left uncheck you will be unable to use your powers and might even die if those crystals get too large” Chole said.

“So, you can fix it?” Adora asked.

“Yes, given we get the antidote, which Anastasia is working with your friends as we speak” Chloe said.

“You’re not going with them?” Mara asked.

“No, Adora’s leg will need care its broken in three places, her wrist from where Adam grabbed her is fractured in two places might as well be broken as its barely connected” Chole said.

Adora took a step back and looked at her right wrists in shock but it seemed normal to her.

“You won’t have any injuries in your astral protected form in your mind" Chloe added when she saw Adora’s panic stricken face. “Princess do not be afraid I may not have your healing abilities, but I have been trained to mend much worse injuries, you will make a full recovery, but it will take time. Till we get the antidote and I have time to repair and reset your bones you will have to continue to be asleep. Don’t worry I gave you triple the sedative I gave you last time no surprises this time” Chloe added. 

“Adam said you were his only friend what did he mean by that?” Adora asked.

Chloe looked taken aback slightly but then gave a sigh adjusting her glasses “Leyla and I grew up at the same orphanage as Adam, we were best friends before he acquired the Sword of Power”.

“Adam grew up at an orphanage?” Adora asked.

“Yes, after you went missing the king and queen felt it safer to hide their only remaining child from possible kidnappers, he was only allowed to see his parents once a year on his birthday. Then when he turned fourteen, he was brought back to the castle and became the crowned prince”. 

“Leyla is the SHE-RA of Beauty” Mara asked remembering their fight.

“Yes” Chloe said.

Adora had no idea what to say her brother grew up alone more alone then her. Adora knew what it was like not to have parents, but Adam knew his parents were still around and could not see them at least Adora always had Catra. 

After what seemed like an hour in silence but was only most likely a minute Mara spoke up “Will your sister be joining us?”

“Well I was not planning on it she is standing guard over the Princess and my own body at the moment till I rejoin her” Chloe said.

“I wander if you can take turns coming here between Adora’s treatments of course?” Mara asked. 

“Why?” Chloe asked.

“For training” Mara said.

“We are fully trained SHE-RA” Chloe said eyebrow raised.

“As I said last time you were both here, your training is incomplete, I was able to best both of you and I have not fought anyone in over a thousand years much less even used my powers” Mara said. 

Chloe remained silent about this as Adora spoke up “Wait when did you guys fight?”.

“When they tried to get into your vault” Mara said.

“I can’t even get into my vault” Adora pouted. 

“In time” Mara said smiling sweetly.

“Your too much like Lighthope with the being vague thing you got going on, but worse because you have fun doing it!” Adora accused.

“I have no idea what you mean” Mara said failing to stop a small giggle.

“Ok” Chloe said. Adora and Mara both looked at her before Chloe went on “We were both trained in a time of peace maybe we could learn something from a SHE-RA who grew up in war like yourself”.

“Wait if your training them what am I supposed to do?” Adora asked more annoyed than ever.

“Oh, ill be training you too, if we are to face the legendary He-Man you must be far more advanced then you are Adora in swordsmanship and knowledge in your powers. Even if you were not weakened by the poison, I am not sure you would have won” Mara said.

“Adam got his sword when he turned seven” Chloe said when Adora looked shocked that Mara thought she would just outright loose to Adam. 

“He has had it for eleven years!” Adora said.

“Adora you have only known about your true sword for only a few months not to mention this is the original home of SHE-RA you lack their training to go with the things Lighthope had tought you in the past” Mara said.

“I guess that makes sense” Adora said still miffed about Mara thinking she could not win. Adora may have not been SHE-RA her whole life or trained as much as Adam had but she grew up as a soldier that had to count for something. 

Mara grabbed ahold of Adora’s hand clasping it tightly “Let me finish what Lighthope started” Mara said with another smile.


End file.
